Cher père Noël
by Elicassidy
Summary: Juste la lettre que Bepo écrit à l'attention du vieux barbu et les cadeaux qu'il à choisit pour le reste de l'équipage.


Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas encore la période pour poster les lettres au père Noël ? Mais il faut bien que Bepo s'y prenne à l'avance pour que le vieux barbu le repère et lui apporte tous les cadeaux de sa liste ! :) Bonne lecture. Elicassidy

"Cher père Noël,

Moi c'est Bepo, et je suis un ours. Désolé.

Je suis pirate aussi alors je ne sais pas si tu m'apportera un cadeau parce que les pirates ne sont pas censés être gentils mais nous on est pas si mauvais. D'ailleurs notre capitaine, Law, il est même médecin. Il soigne les gens.

Bon, parfois il les découpe mais souvent il les soigne... Sauf si ils sont de la Marine, mais ceux de la Marine je les aime pas beaucoup non plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu trouves qu'on est pas si méchants j'aimerai bien que tu prouve que tu existe en nous apportant des cadeaux cette année.

Shachi à beau me prendre pour un con en disant que tu apporte les cadeaux sous le sapin je suis pas totalement débile, je sais bien que c'est Law qui place les cadeaux sous le sapin pour me faire plaisir.

Encore une preuve que pour des pirates on est pas si mauvais.

Alors pour les cadeaux je suis pas très exigent tu sais, père noël. Tu peux juste donner mon numéro à une jolie oursonne, tu sais, celles qui ont la truffe humide et le pelage tout doux. Si tu peux pas faire ça je veux bien des morceaux de poissons frit, j'aime bien le poisson frit mais je préférerai vraiment une oursonne.

Les autres membres de l'équipage ils t'écrirons pas de lettre, ils croient pas en toi mais je ne suis pas méchant alors je vais te passer commande pour eux même si ils sont moins sages et polis que moi. C'est pas de leur faute tu sais, ils ont pas eu la vie facile et parfois vivre entre hommes ça rend bête.

Ce qui ferait vraiment plaisir à Shachi et Penguin ça serait une femme. Une femme chacun hein ! Une jolie (avec le nez humide et les poils doux aussi) qui serait pas trop intelligente sinon elle ne restera pas.

Shachi préfère les blondes avec des gros seins. Penguin aime les rousses avec de gros seins. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi les seins mais ils aiment ça alors si tu pouvait leur en apporter ça serait gentil.

Jean Bart aimerai sans doute que tu fasse disparaître son tatouage d'esclave mais je ne sais pas si tu peux faire ça. Sinon une combinaison comme la notre à sa taille ça serait bien, pour qu'il soit comme nous, pas juste un ancien esclave que le capitaine à recueillit. C'est bête mais je crois que Jean Bart aimerai vraiment une combinaison à sa taille. Par contre il lui en faut une blanche, y a que moi qui en met une orange parce que je suis le second de Law.

Les autres aimeraient bien des femmes aussi mais vu qu'ils se sont moqué de moi quand j'ai dit que je t'écrirais une lettre ne leur en apporte pas. Des chaussettes c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent.

Maintenant le tour de mon capitaine, c'est sans doute lui le plus gentil même si il en à pas l'air. Toujours à veiller sur nous, à nous soigner et à me faire prendre des bains pour que je reste blanc et que je pue pas trop au cas où je croise une oursonne. Law parle pas beaucoup alors je suis pas bien sûr de ce qu'il veut pour noël.

Une femme ça serait bien, il se sentirai moins seul mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle finira pas découpée, le capitaine il dit souvent que les femmes c'est chiant, que ça pleure toujours à cause des hormones. Mais il à beau dire il va souvent voir des femmes quand on accoste. Ça coûterai moins cher si tu nous en livrai une pour lui. Une belle, avec la truffe humide, le pelage doux, des gros seins et pas trop bête (sinon il va la jeter très vite).

Ou alors tu peux toujours lui envoyer un nouveau kit de chirurgie avec des cadavres pour qu'il perde pas la main. Des cadavres avec des tumeurs au cerveau ça lui plairait parce qu'il étudie le cerveau en ce moment.

Ah et aussi il faudrait de la peinture pour la coque du bateau.

Bisous (parce que je sais pas quoi dire d'autre)

Bepo."


End file.
